Please Me
by Lulu-Beth
Summary: ON HOLD! Currently a One-Shot. Bella is a High Priestess Witch who must have her heir or lose her authority. Edward is a cursed vampire. Read it to understand. Rated M for Witchcraft, language and a little bit of a lemon.


Chapter 1:

Witches, Werewolves, Vampires. OH MY!

**WARNING: Contains witchcraft. Not evil witches but witches none the less. VERY OCC characters. And a very twisted writer.**

They can't find me tonight. Not unless they want to die like I know they will if they follow. They don't know about me or my family, really. They only know what I make them think. I silently put a spell on the walls behind me making an invisible spider web that if they hit would make them forget to follow. I knew it was pointless because they could easily be farther up the road but I'll pretend for now. I wasn't afraid of the vampires following me, nor have I ever been I just didn't want them to know my secret. I only knew it was-in fact-vampires because I saw their glowing animalistic golden eyes and pale deathly skin in the brief glances I got at them which wasn't often. I found the entrance just as I sensed them behind me.

I turned. "Don't follow me…if you know what is good for you." and the feeling stopped. Just as it always did when I addressed them. Once I knew they were a good three miles away I tapped the brick with my fingertips.

The walls sprang to life and moved revealing the door.

I knocked. "It's Bella."

The door opened and I stepped in smiling as I saw my mother, Renee and her new husband Phil waiting to greet me.

"Bella!" mom said encasing me in a hug.

"Hi, mom." I said returning the gesture briefly.

"The vamps try to follow?" Phil asked hugging me awkwardly.

I nodded. "They left when I addressed them. As always."

They led me on through the corridor and into the rounded chamber where rituals were held. Like the ones happening tonight.

"Bella." my father said when he saw me. He was standing in the candlelight that illuminated his face.

"Father." I replied curtly taking a glass of the red whine at the entrance. It was part of the ritual to do this it represented so much.

"Did they follow?" he asked.

I nodded. "They were long gone when I came in, father." I looked over to the cages where the werewolves were kept. They were in human form at the moment but not for long once I got my play in.

"Which one tonight?" my mother asked me sweetly.

I walked over and smirked at the boy only a few years younger than me. "Jacob tonight."

"Please don't Bella." Jacob whimpered.

I glared. "Silence." he quieted.

"Bella you know Billy is our most loyal. That is his son." father said.

I nodded. "I'll go easy on him." I unlocked the door to the cage and grabbed his chain leading him into a privet chamber. The wolves were kept naked so we wouldn't have to buy clothes every five seconds so it took only a minute to push him onto the antique sofa and have him bending to my will.

"Bella I promise." Jacob pleaded.

"Hush," I hissed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I never hurt my pets," I stroked his long mane of hair back into a ponytail. "you my Jacob are just doing me a favor."

"Yes, mistress." he said eyes downcast.

I laughed cruelly. "I'm not asking you to have sex with me, my pet."

"Then what Bella?" he growled.

I shook my finger at him like he was a dog. Well he was anyway. "Ah, ah, ah. I can hurt you my pet," I smiled and kissed his forehead. "but that wouldn't get me anywhere. I want you to phase." I said unhooking his collar and let it fall.

He grasped his neck. "Why?"

I smiled. "I need your lovely picture in the vision I'm sending a vampire. Act as if you are going to hurt me, my Jacob, act evil."

He sighed and closed his eyes his body shook and he phased into a giant russet wolf.

I closed my eyes and threw my head back my body slightly shaking and started the vision for the little vampire pixie.

"No, don't!" I screamed as Jacob pretended to take a swipe at me.

He growled at me.

"Please don't! I never did anything!" I pleaded again.

He gave me a wolfy grin that looked down right evil and growled.

I fell to the ground as he took another fake swipe. "Help me. Somebody help me." and I cut her off.

I stood and smiled. "Change back now."

Alice's point of view:

Jazz and I had just gotten back from watching Bella. She had addressed us again. Carlisle and Esme sat by a fire cuddling with Emmett and Rosalie on the other side and Edward sat glaring at the fire beside Tanya. Poor Edward was stuck with her after the witch cursed him to be with her until some high priestess witch fell in love with him. It was weird really but if he tried to leave for longer than a day without Tanya he would be in excruciating pain that no vampire has ever felt.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching that human?" Emmett boomed earning a smack on the head from Rose.

"She addressed us," Jasper replied.

"Maybe she is the high priestess we're looking for." Edward said hopefully making Tanya pout.

"Eddie we have so much fun together." Tanya whined.

"No, you rape me. Not fun." Edward said scooting away.

"Can't rape the willing." she muttered.

"Not willing. Not fun. I want out." Edward said.

"Anyway…" Esme began but I was lost.

"No, don't!" Bella screamed as a large russet werewolf took a swipe at her.

He growled at her.

"Please don't! I never did anything!" she pleaded again.

He gave her a wolfy grin that looked down right evil and growled.

She fell to the ground as he took another swipe. "Help me. Somebody help me." and I was cut off.

I crumpled to the ground. "Werewolf. Bella. Help her."

Bella's point of view:

I smirked at Jacob and kissed him hard knocking him back onto the couch. "As payment I will take you."

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Mate with you." I rolled my eyes.

"You've done so with Paul and Embry too." he whispered.

I smiled and nodded. "But you, my Jacob, have been fun. It has been told that you and I will mate."

"The one that pleases you." he whispered.

I nodded and pulled his hair. "Let me be pleased Jacob."

"It will please me to please you." he replied opening his mouth to me.

It wasn't loving or soft. It wasn't really fun. It was like having sex with your brother because that is what Jacob is to me. He pleases me just not in sex which is what I needed for my heir to be born.

I sighed looking out the window. "Where are you my bronze haired God?" my mother had cursed him not two years ago before I became high priestess.

I pulled on my robes and went back into the chamber leading Jacob by his chain to his cage. I kissed him deeply. "Thank you my pet." and I shut the door turning and stood in the middle of the chamber. The wolves and my fellow witches watching me open the dome ceiling's center to let the moonlight flood in and cast a glow on my mahogany hair.

I began my speech. "We came from the dust and that is where we will return. The wolves are our lovers and slaves and vampires our connection to the dead. We know the vampires very essence that not even they know. They don't live by blood but by our powers. Our blood nourishes them when they are on the edge of death. We are power. We are everything." I hated the speech but my grandmother Maria wrote it and it became part of the ritual when vampires were our slaves with the werewolves.

I held my goblet of werewolves blood to the sky. I'm sure nobody knows witches drink blood too but we do only blood of werewolves and vampires well it is really their venom but it is the same. I took a sip and passed it. "The vampires will once again be our slaves, soon my friends."

A few days later I was at the small high school in Forks Washington where I live and felt eyes on me. It wasn't uncommon for me to feel them since most people sensed my difference. And because they knew my father and mother were married to each other and each had a side husband and wife. My father was married to Sue she is Quileute and her husband had passed two years ago and he was one of our wolves meaning their two children were also but my dad took pity on her. Mom had Phil who was well let's just say mom wears the pants in that relationship.

I looked up to see the eyes I felt belonged to the Cullens who were vampires. I smiled slightly at them since they were standing around me. "Can I help you?"

"You're at our table." Rosalie growled.

I sighed. "You're more than welcome to sit with me."

"You?" Tanya growled tightening her grip on Edward's hand who looked so sad for me to see them holding hands.

"Yes, me. I don't bite." I replied taking a sib from my metal thermos of Jacob's blood. I lived off werewolves blood and Jacob's was the sweetest.

"What are you drinking?" Alice grimaced.

I smirked. "You don't want to know."

"Yea I do." she said sitting in a seat beside me.

I sighed. "It is a family recipe."

"It smells like werewolf." Jasper whispered to Rosalie vampire speed but I caught it being a witch has its advantages.

"What is it?" Tanya asked.

I decided to have a little fun. "Oh it's Jacob."

"What?" she asked scrunching her nose.

"Jacob. My umm pet." I looked out the corner of my eye at Edward.

"You ate an animal?" she asked shocked.

I smiled. "Yep. I'm drinking my dog."

"Okay you're joking." she said.

I smiled. "Nope." I took another drink letting the red substance stay on my lips long enough for them to see and licked it off.

"It's blood." Tanya said in horror.

"You drink it all the time." I muttered.

"What?" she demanded.

I got in her face. "I know what you are, bloodsucker. And you best stay out of my way."

"How-how would you know?" she said scared.

I sneered at them. "Because Jasper over there is right. It is werewolf that I'm drinking."

"You're a witch." Alice whispered.

I looked at her. "Yes. And stop following me pixie you and Jasper. You'll regret it."

"How do you know?" she demanded.

"I'm not stupid, pixie. I give you your visions." I snapped.

"But the wolf?" she asked quietly.

"Acting. Jacob is my pet as will you all be when my heir is born." I whirled around and took my thermos and left the cafeteria.

"Are you High Priestess?" Edward's velvety voice asked as I sank to the ground sobbing.

"Not for long if my heir isn't born." I whispered.

"I need you to fall in love with me." he blurted.

I glared at him. "Not you. You aren't the one my mother cursed."

"I was cursed. Until the High Priestess falls for me I'm stuck with Tanya." he said sinking down in front of me.

"I need my heir before I can fall in love." I replied looking away.

"You're sixteen." he exclaimed.

I looked at him blankly. "My heir must be born by the end of the year or I loose everything. You will die if I don't get my heir."

"I can help." he said.

I analyzed him. "Please me."

"What?" he asked.

"If you please me my heir will be born." I replied.

**Okay so this is a one-shot unless you want more to it. I'm being nice by posting this since I have better things to do. Like school work (Mrs. Pruitt hates me anyway) so decide now so I can work on it. And if you think I'm just a little twisted (or way Twisted which-ever you prefer) I think you might be right but oh well I'm a litteral masochist so I can handle it. **

**Reviews?**


End file.
